


Model D-575

by livinginthepast



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthepast/pseuds/livinginthepast
Summary: A Lowrey Cotillion is found by Jones.





	Model D-575

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my sister. Merging by 12-14 year old self's obsessions of Gotye and anything that had Julian Barratt or Noel Fielding in.

Curious noises woke Dan up from the few hours of sleep he snatched a day at least twice a night. This night the music was more curious – testing out different things. It was rare that Jones’ music sounded so calm and calculated. He grabbed a blanket, wrapped it round himself and went to knock on his flatmate’s door. The music paused for a moment and then the door opened blinding Dan with the orange, red and blue spray painting on the walls he could never quite get used to.

“Alright Dan!” Smiled Jones behind a wooden plinth.

“You woke me up.”

“Yeah sorry about that. It’s just I got a new thing, didn’t I? I’m having a play around.”

“Can’t you wear headphones?” Dan said, scratching his stubble.

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to hear how it sounds from its own speakers.”

“What is it anyway? It looks pretty beaten up.”

“It’s a home organ – well old but really cool. I found it in a charity shop that was closing down.”

“I’m going to bed. Please wear headphones.”

Jones nodded slightly out the corner of his eyes when he went to close the door behind him, he wasn’t entirely sure if he was nodding at Dan or the instrument. 

Dan settled back in his duvet pushing his blanket to the floor. Jones hadn’t put headphones on. He could still here tentative sounds emanating from the walls of the other room. It was a little quieter like sleeping next to a fridge that made a weird humming noise. Dan could usually sleep with varying levels of noise. Jones’ usual pumping bass lines and synth was easy to fall asleep to now he was used to it. The showy instrument’s electronic flutes, violins and banjos were something more traditionally associated with music and yet Dan couldn’t drown them out. Each noise played a staccato note on his brain. He shuffled to reach off the bed and grab the blanket to stuff around his ears at an attempt to quell the noises. 

About half an hour later he heard a screeching change in pitch that jarred him from almost slumber. He got up again, sighing against the cold and re-wrapping himself in the blanket which had got itself tangled up in a ball resting on his pillow.  
He went towards the creepy repeating changes from a low throbbing noise to much higher floating kind of sound. The bedroom seemed to be glowing with an eerie purple and electric blue light. The crack of light beneath the door looked like the physical manifestation of entrapment. Dan paused before opening the door with as little passion as he usually would. 

The purple and blue light covered his flatmate’s face in a sparkly, if slightly sickly, sheen. He played as if the instrument had taken over his body. His right hand jutted upwards to press the shiny square buttons whilst his left hand continued to mess about with the lower keyboard. His right hand then moved across to a series of switches that had numbers scattered above them and the noise changed from a screech to the sound of a pedal guitar. 

“Jones, are you okay?”

The feathery man’s eyes would usually flutter open and he’d apologize in his weirdly stunted vocabulary. But he instead just played louder to counter Dan’s interruption.  
Tentatively Dan moved towards where Jones was sat at the instrument. He was unsure what to do that wouldn’t piss his flatmate off for at least a week. He had various images of slapping Jones out of his trance that whilst tempting really wouldn’t help. Instead his reached out for the DJ’s shoulder to try and get him to look away from the organ. When that didn’t work Dan tried to turn his flatmate away from reaching the keyboards. As soon as his left hand became unattached from the keyboard, and the organ just played a loop of strange humming sounds, Jones came to.  
The blue lighting dimmed down and seemed to disappear back into the organ.

“Hi Dan,”

“What the fuck?” He directed at nothing in particular.

Jones giggled with Dan’s hands still resting on his arms. The movement made Dan snatch his hands away to behind his back. He then moved a curl of hair behind his ear.

“I was in space,” said Jones with as much truth as was in his voice when reading out what was left in the cupboards before they went shopping.

“Did you take any pills?”

“Nah, I’m telling you the Lowrey is fucking amazing. Would made a great set – I gotta call some people.”

Before he ran off Dan grabbed his arm and said, “I’m not always going to be there to get you out of whatever you were doing flying to the moon or what have you.”

“Sure, you will. You always come to my sets.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I really don’t. I do have things to do other than look out for my techno flatmate whose home organ is partly alive.”

“You’ll come anyway. The home organ revolution would make a really good article.”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWIKQMBBTtk) to the Gotye music video that my sister suggested would make a good mini-fic.


End file.
